Amor verdadero
by Athena1992
Summary: Que iba a pensar Kyo que el amor verdadero lo encontraría en la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado, nada más y nada menos que su mejor amiga, una pequeña historia... A/K
1. Chapter 1 desilusiones

Amor verdadero, capítulo I

-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio entre Kyo Kusanagi y Athena Asamiya, está feliz pareja llenos de esperanzas e ilusiones que dios ha de iluminar cada uno decidieron dar sus respectivos botos... -decía el cura...

-Athena, ante dios y ante todos nuestros seres queridos prometo amarte con un amor que nos ayude a soportar tiempos difíciles de prueba y dificultad, con un amor que te inunde de confianza. Si prometo amarte con un amor que busque siempre la manera de decirte cada día "lo importante que eres para mí... Athena te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi compromiso -dijo este con una sonrisa le coloca el anillo en el dedo anular...

-Kyo, ante todos los presentes y ante dios nuestro creador prometo amarte con un amor que escuche a tu corazón y lo comprenda, animarte, respetarte cada día de mi vida, llenarte de alegría y felicidad, kyo te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi amor y compromiso -le coloca el anillo

-Lo que dios unió que el hombre no lo separe, señor Kyo ya puedes besar a la novia..., la pareja contentos acercan sus rostros para darse el beso de amor eterno...

...

-¡SENORITA ASAMIYA!

-que...pero ¿Qué paso? – despierta exaltada

-OTRA VEZ SE DUERME EN MI CLASE –le grito la profesora enojada

-¡QUE! Ah no fue otro sueño... –dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada al escuchar a sus compañeros riéndose...

-¡SILENCIO! Y por cierto Asamiya que no se vuelva a repetir

Luego tocan las campanas del colegio y todos los alumnos salen al recreo menos cierta pelivioleta que se encontraba triste recostando su cabeza sobre el pupitre utilizando sus brazos como almohada, el castaño se acerca preocupado a su amiga sentándose a su lado...

-Athena, ¿Qué tienes?

-no es nada

-te conozco y sé que algo te sucede...

-ya te dije que no me pasa nada cambiamos de tema por favor Kyo

-está bien..., quiero mostrarte algo

Este la sorprende saca de su bolsillo una cajilla negra sacando de este un hermoso anillo de compromiso con un llamativo diamante, un brillo único, ella lentamente levanto su cabeza del pupitre afligida...

-píen... ¿Piensas casarte?

-si ¿tú crees que aceptara? -le pregunta el castaño con ilusión

-seguro... -contesto desviando su mirada para que no notara su tristeza

-eso espero, confió que me guardes el secreto pienso pedírselo esta noche -sin despegar sus ojos del hermoso anillo

-descuida...

Luego se acerca Shiranui con una sonrisa...

-hola chicos los vine a visitar...

-hola Mai, bueno yo las dejo para que hablen, a ver si tu consigues cambiar el estado de animo de tu amiga

Este se retira, dejándolas solas, la castaña se sienta a su lado ocupando el lugar del castaño...

-amiga, estoy tan feliz..., voy a casarme en dos meces -dijo la Mai entusiasmada

-tú también... me alegro por ti... -Tratando de sonreír

-¿también?

-Kyo le pedirá matrimonio a Yuki, lo voy a perder

-¿Cuándo piensas terminar con esto Athena?

Ella quedo en silencio...

-quieres un consejo, olvídate de Kyo... él te ve como una amiga solo eso y ya no puedo verte sufrir -decía mientras la abrazaba consolándola

-lo intentare..., lo prometo

01:23...

La cantante se encontraba acostada en su cama, no lograba conciliar el sueño, pensaba en su amor imposible "Kyo Kusanagi", al cual perderá cuando este se case con su amiga Yuki, tan solo al recordar sus palabras de esta tarde una lágrima rodo sobre su rostro cuando de pronto escucho unos pequeños golpes sobre su ventana, ella se levantó enseguida y con miedo abrió la cortina y se asombra al ver al hombre que amaba rápidamente abre su ventana dejándolo entrar...

-Kyo...pero...- este tan solo la abrazo con fuerza derramando su llanto en los brazos de su amiga...

-dime...porque no quiere ser mi esposa...

-¿no acepto?

-me rechazo...- mirándola tristemente...

Athena lo toma de la mano y lo invita a sentarse sobre su cama...

-cuéntame...

-yo... la lleve a cenar al mejor restaurante de la ciudad, le regale un hermoso floral, luego la lleve a mi apartamento y...

-cuéntame solo el final...por favor - suplica la joven torturada por sus palabras mientras que este la mira desentendido...

-todo era perfecto..., saque el anillo y felizmente le pedí que se casara conmigo y... me contesto que no estaba preparada, yo trate de convencerla pero termino rompiendo con lo nuestro

Este no podía contener sus lágrimas que fueron secadas por los dedos de su amiga, ella lo abraza conteniéndolo y uno pensamiento apareció en ella... "esto no es justo, me mata verte sufrir, si tan solo te fijaras en mí, yo haría todo para verte feliz"...

-Athena, puedo quedarme... no quiero volver y recordar

-claro, quédate

Los dos se recuestan sobre la cama sin dejar de mirarse y unos pensamientos surgieron en sus mentes...

-"Athena, mi mejor amiga y confidente..., no sé qué haría sin ti... y me siento aliviado estando a mi lado siempre apoyándome en los momentos difíciles..., no me había fijado pero eres muy bonita, además de que tienes una mirada tan tierna..., no entiendo cómo es que no tienes novio siendo tan dulce..." – pensaba mientras le sonría tiernamente

-"Kyo, como voy a olvidarte teniéndote tan cerca de mí, si tan solo me dieras una esperanza o una señal... yo lucharía por ti"

Al otro día, ella despierta con una tierna sonrisa y se entristece al no ver al castaño a su lado...

-¿será que fue otro sueño?

Luego encuentra sobre la mesita de noche un delicioso desayuno y a su lado un poema envuelto en una rosa blanca, ella sonríe ilusionada tomando la rosa oliendo su rico perfume y emocionada lee el contenido...

Como los pétalos de tu rosa  
firmes y bonitos,  
proteges con tus púas.  
Para que nadie separe  
ni un pétalo de tu amistad.

Con tu perfume das  
a cada uno de ellos  
el aroma de tu amistad.  
Y con cada rocío  
alimentas los corazones.

La luz brilla su color de amistad.  
Luz…que ilumina tu camino.  
Su aroma para sazonar tu existir.  
Su belleza para entregar todo tu amor.

Una rosa de tu bella amistad  
que perdurará  
hasta la eternidad.

-bella amistad..., solo por ahora Kusanagi

Pasaron los días y ella estaba dispuesta a conquistar el corazón de Kyo de cualquier forma, invitándolo a comer a su casa, cines, teatros, visitaban todos los lugares hermosos de la ciudad de Tokio, el disfrutaba mucho la compañía de su amiga y ella aprovechaba cada minuto como también cada momento para acercarse más a él...

Esta mañana Athena se levantó feliz y se arregló rápidamente para dirigirse al apartamento del castaño dispuesta a terminar con su secreto y confesarle su amor de una vez, esperanzada y llena de ilusiones aún más recordando una conversación que sin querer escucho en la biblioteca del colegio...

Recuerdo...

-Kusanagi- chan ¿te gusta Athena?- pregunto Shingo mientras tomaba unos libros

-pero ¿Qué pregunta es esa Yabuki? -contesto el castaño extrañado...

-Pues como lo invita a tantos lugares al parecer quiere conquistarte

-no digas estupideces, ella solo quiere animarme por lo de Yuki- dijo con tristeza

-entiendo maestro...

-además no la pasó mal con Athena, ella es una chica muy divertida, tierna y dulce...

...

La cantante se encontraba en la puerta del apartamento de Kyo, se extrañó al verla entre abierta, ella entra pensando que no tenía nada de malo siendo su amiga pero hubiera deseado no haber entrado al ver a su amado Kyo durmiendo sobre su cama abrazado a una extraña pelirroja, los dos desnudos envueltos con una sábana, la pelivioleta salió espantada del sitio dolida corría sin rumbo, sus ojos no paraban de lagrimear, sus esperanzas por obtener el amor de Kyo murieron al ver esa escena que no salía de su mente de pronto se detiene...

-"soy una tonta al creer que... ya no seguiré luchando por un amor no correspondido ya no..." –pensaba Athena comenzando a derramar aún más sus lágrimas...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2 ¿celos?

Capitulo II

En la preparatoria, dos amigas se encontraban sentadas al pie de un árbol...

-con que Kyo tiene una nueva novia -dice Yuki viéndola con la nueva alumna del colegio, una pelirroja de cabello largo y ojos azules.

-¿y eso no te afecta?

-no Athena lo que más quiero es que sea feliz, lo mío con Kyo había terminado hace mucho tiempo solo que él no lo aceptaba, pero veo que a ti si te afecto -notando su tristeza al ver a la pareja

-no voy a mentirte Yuki, yo lo quiero

-lo sé, y va más allá que una amistad

-pero... ¿tú lo sabias? –le pregunta apenada

-me acabo de dar cuenta hace poco, pero no te preocupes esto no afectara en lo absoluto a nuestra amistad -sonríe

-Yuki...

Luego peli corto se retira al ver a Kyo acercándose hacia ellas pero decide irse dejando sola a su amiga...

-"Yuki, no me dejes sola "-pensaba Athena al verla irse mientras el castaño se sentaba a su lado

-hay algo que tengo que contarte...

-dime -dice la joven sabiendo de quien se trataba...

-creo que estoy enamorado, ella es hermosa, misteriosa y me vuelve loco, se llama Mika Ryosaki y me gustaría mucho que la conocieras -comenta sin despegar sus ojos de la pelirroja, mientras que su amiga permanecía en silencio...

-¿me estas escuchando?

-me alegro por ti Kyo

-pues tu rostro no dice lo mismo... Athena últimamente has actuado muy extraña ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-pregunto cambiando de tema

-ella me ayudo con un trabajo practico..., desde ese momento no los hemos separados es tan...

-falta poco para el torneo ¿participaras?

-sabes que no tengo nada mejor que hacer ¿y tú?

-he entrenado mucho para este torneo, esta vez sí pasaremos a la tercera ronda -sonríe

-ten cuidado, Mika también participara y es buena competidora...

-eso ya lo veremos...- le contesto con un tono desafiante

Los días pasaron rápidamente y el torneo The King of fighters 2.002 había comenzado patrocinado por Chizuru, cada uno preparados con sus respectivos trajes y dos contrincantes se encontraban sobre la plataforma, sus equipo dependían de ellas para pasar a la siguiente ronda...

-ella es Mika, la novia de Kyo –dijo Athena para sí misma

-"con que ella es la mejor amiga de Kyo, no sé porque es tan importante para él pero no se ve fuerte, será blanco fácil"- pensó la pelirroja

-¡QUE EMPIECE EL COMBATE!

Mika tomó la iniciativa y se lanzó sobre Athena para golpearla por abajo, pero, esta se movió con un brinco y al mismo tiempo le arrojo una ¡psycho ball! dando en el blanco.

La pelirroja se levantó e intentó dar una patada en el aire para emparejar la pelea, pero, Athena ya la esperaba, tomo la pierna de su contrincante y dando un par de vueltas la arrojo lejos...

-"es más fácil de lo que pensé "-pensaba la idol

Mika se levantó nuevamente y sin pensarlo extendió sus brazos arrojándole unas inmensas flamas ¿purpuras? Que la Athena recibió sorprendentemente cayendo hacia atrás con algunas quemaduras sobre su cuerpo...

-no abras pensado que sería fácil

Dijo la pelirroja descendiendo sus llamas, ese poder y la forma de pelear que resultaba conocido para algunos y sobre todo al castaño la miraba extrañamente...

Athena debilitada se levanta para nuevamente atacarla pero la pelirroja de inmediato la tomo del cuello a la idol que estaba mal herida y se envolvieron en una columna de fuego, Athena se estaba debilitando aún más y está la deja caer al suelo. Un leve silencio se escuchó en la tribuna, Kyo como Kensou quisieron ir en su ayuda...

-no se muevan -ordeno el maestro Chin

-pero maestro...

-acaso no se da cuenta que esta lastimada y que puede quedar aun peor- le contesto el castaño molesto

-Athena no está utilizando todo su poder, solo observen...

La pelivioleta una vez más levantada curo sus heridas gracias a su poder de curación colocándose en posición de combate...

-veo que tienes agallas, pero déjame decirte que tú no eres contrincante para mí Athena...

-yo venceré

Aseguro la idol que por un momento apareció por su mente esa imagen que vio en el apartamento de Kyo, a su contrincante pelirroja con su amado en penosas condiciones sobre la cama, tan solo al recordarlo se llenó de celos y odio apretando su puño con fuerza elevo su Ki al máximo que impresionaban a algunos concursantes.

Las dos atacan al mismo tiempo, pero Athena desaparece sorprendiéndola por detrás y utiliza su aura psíquica que las pequeñas bolas lastimo y desgarro el cuerpo como el traje de colegiala de la pelirroja, luego Athena empezó atacarla con todas sus fuerzas sin detenerse por nada dándole una serie de piñas y patadas como nunca había atacado a nadie y con una fuerte patada la empuja hacia atrás a la pelirroja que se encontraba atontada de tantos golpes Athena realizó uno de sus ataques más poderosos: creó, usando sus poderes psíquicos, 4 esferas de cristal, mucho más fuertes e intensas que sus Psycho Ball, las cuales iluminaron aún más el lugar donde estaban luchando; los cristales golpearon a su contrincante empujándola cada vez más hacia atrás en cada impacto luego cae inconsciente.

La idol aun insatisfecha se acerca a la pelirroja extendiendo su brazo hacia su contrincante haciendo aparecer una poderosa bola Psíquica, con intenciones de terminar con ella de una vez cuando...

-¡YA BASTA ATHENA!

Ella al escuchar el grito de Kyo, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de cometer y de algunas miradas asombradas hacia ella, de inmediato baja su brazo desasiendo su energía...

K.O winner is ¡Athena!

Anunciaban, un estallido de gritos se escuchó desde el estadio de sus fans y seguidores de la guerrera de traje rojo mientras que Sie subía a la plataforma festejando junto a su amiga mientras la abrazaba.

-"pero que tonta "- pensó Iori mientras veía a la pelirroja siendo acudida por sus compañeros de equipo junto con el castaño, aunque no dio importancia alguna a eso, luego cambia su mirada hacia la idol de cabello violeta.

"como esa niña pudo derrotar a Mika tan fácilmente, intuyo que ella no es tan débil como demuestra ser..."

Había pasado tiempo desde que termino el torneo y el ganador como siempre resulto ser Kyo Kusanagi quien derroto una vez más a su rival pelirrojo en la plataforma, este enfurecido desquito su furia con sus compañeras de equipo.

Como todas las mañanas, el castaño entrenaba junto con Shingo en un lugar descampado...

-Athena actuó muy extraña durante el torneo –comento preocupado mientras practicaba sus golpes al lado de Shingo.

-fueron celos Kusanagi-chan -afirmo Shingo, quien a momentos breves intentaba sacar llamas como su maestro.

-¿Celos?- pregunto Kyo deteniéndose

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Que Athena siente realmente por ti-dijo Shingo, aún insistente en sacar flamas.

-ella es solo mi amiga...

-¿Así?

-¿Y que siente por ella? -pregunto Yabuki al momento que se detuvo

-quiero a Athena y no me imagino mi vida sin ella... cuando estoy con ella me siento cómodo y puedo ser yo mismo... por algo es mi mejor amiga

-maestro...me refería a Mika –dijo Yabuki confundiéndolo

-también la quiero... es una buena joven-dijo sin más que decir

-quien lo entiende maestro -lo miró por un momento, luego sonrió y siguió practicando.

Momentos después...

Oscurecía y Athena mientras caminaba hacia su casa después de su entrenamiento se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos y con algunas dudas con respecto a lo sucedido en el torneo...

-"¿será cierto lo que me dijo Sie y mi maestro? ¿Cómo pude actuar de esa manera?"

Distraída se topó con un pelirrojo la cual la hizo caer al suelo pero este no le dio importancia alguna y siguió su camino, ella se levanta algo molesta por la actitud del extraño también siguiendo su camino, este se detiene colocándose en frente de ella...

-con que eres tu

-¿Qué?

-quiero que me demuestres tu verdadero poder -dijo colocándose en posición de combate

Ella lo reconoce asustada también se prepara para cualquier movimiento, los dos atacan al mismo tiempo y este con facilidad la arroja contra la pared...

-veo que Mika se confió, aun no creo que la hallas derrotado, pero voy a enseñarte a no meterme con el clan Yagami -se ríe con malicia

-veo que a ti también te importa Yagami –le contesto mientras se levantaba

-¿también?

Este la acorrala contra la pared dejándola sin salida colocando sus manos apoyadas contra la pared clavando su mirada en ella...

-¿A qué te refieres con también?

-¿no lo sabes?

-¿saber qué?

-¡ATHENA! –grito el castaño

Los dos desviaron sus miradas hacia la pareja que estaba cerca...

-¿Mika? -pregunto Iori dejando de acorralar a la cantante

-Iori... –contesto nerviosa la pelirroja

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Y CON KUSANAGI! –dijo acercándose a la pelirroja

-Ya me canse que controles mi vida ¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ!

-Yagami ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a Mika?-le dijo enfurecido enfrentándolo

-Kyo... -dijo la pelirroja mientras lo tomaba brazo, el castaño la mira confundido...

-¿Qué sucede?

-él es mi hermano, yo en realidad soy Mika Yagami

-Confeso viendo a su novio desilusionado y a la idol que permanecía en silencio sorprendida...

-perdóname Kyo... yo no quería que te alejaras de mi -dijo la pelirroja entre lágrimas, en un momento Iori toma su brazo jalándola...

-¡YA BASTA! Nos vamos

-¡DEJALA! -lo empuja el castaño enfrentándolo nuevamente

Mika se coloca enfrente de su hermano con una miranda suplicante hacia su novio...

-me iré con él Kyo, luego hablamos... por favor...

-ya arreglaremos cuentas tu y yo Kusanagi -le aseguro su rival con su típica mirada fría...

-lo mismo digo Yagami

-Luego el pelirrojo mira por un momento a la cantante seriamente...

-ya nos volveremos a ver tu y yo

Athena tembló al escucharlo, luego los dos hermanos Yagami se retiraron del lugar...

-Mika... -suspiro el castaño perdiéndola de vista

-todo estará bien Kyo, ya podrán platicar en el colegio y arreglar sus indiferencias –dijo tratando de animarlo, este desvió su mirada hacia ella...

-¿Qué hacías con Yagami?

-bueno... yo

-lo único que me falta..., que mi mejor amiga sea su novia

-no digas incoherencias, solo estábamos peleando

-yo no vi eso, estaba muy encima de ti -dijo con algo de ¿celos?, que fue notable para la cantante...

-"¿acaso esta celoso?" ya Kyo, él quiere vengarse de mi porque derrote a tu novia en el torneo -esto último dijo con algo de tristeza bajando su mirada...

-no te preocupes no dejare que ese malnacido te lastime Athena -dijo el castaño acercándose un poco a la joven, ella sonríe mientras lo tomaba del brazo de su amigo...

-eres mi ángel Kyo ¿me llevas a casa?

-está bien, pero no tendrías que andar caminando sola y de noche

-lo sé, lo siento

Luego comenzaron a caminar juntos, ella sin despegar sus ojos del rostro del castaño, este sonríe nervioso bajando su mirada y un sonrojo leve apareció sobre sus mejillas...

Días después...

El castaño cito a su amiga en una plaza de la cuidad, sentado sobre un banco se encontraba triste y desanimado, se levanta al verla llegar...

-hola Kyo

-hola

-¿pasa algo?

Este quedo un silencio por unos segundos confundido desvía su mirada de la de ella...

-me iré a vivir a Madrid... con Mika, Iori quiere mandarla a Estados Unidos para alejarla de mí, nos fugaremos juntos...

Athena al escucharlo sintió una presión muy fuerte sobre su pecho, unas ganas inmensas de llorar y no logro contener su llanto, este la abraza con fuerza también derramando algunas lágrimas...

-esto es muy difícil para mí... voy a extrañar a mi familia y sobre todo a ti, te voy a echar de menos

-"quisiera pedirte que no te vallas, que te quedaras conmigo... pero no puedo ser tan egoísta... te amo Kyo" prométeme que serás muy feliz

-te lo prometo, pienso marcharme cuando termine la fiesta de compromiso de Mai y Andy...donde sea la última vez que te vea y te escuche cantar...

Dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas saladas que caían sobre el rostro de la chica depositando un tierno beso sobre sus mejillas...

-"mi dulce amiga no me imagino mi vida sin ti, eres indispensable, no quisiera irme y dejarte, no entiendo porque me duele y me cuesta tanto despedirme de ti..., te quiero Athena, te quiero"- pensaba Kyo mientras la abrazaba aún más fuerte, haciendo de ese abrazo interminable...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3 Ángel

Capitulo III

Kyo llega desecho a su apartamento después de la despedida que tuvo con Athena hace poco, se encontraba inquieto dando vueltas alrededor de su cuarto, se preguntaba ¿si estaba haciendo lo correcto? Y ¿si en verdad valía la pena dejar a su familia, sus amigos, todo por ella, sus sentimientos estaban confusos ¿realmente la amaba?, para comenzar todo de nuevo en un país extraño dejando toda una vida atrás, él no podía dejarla y que sintiera el mismo dolor que el sintió cuando Yuki lo dejo...

Los días pasaron rápidamente y llego el gran día "la fiesta de compromiso de Mai y Andy", todos estaban presentes esa noche, sus amigos, familiares y compañeros de la escuela, la cantante llego a la fiesta junto con su amiga Yuki, las dos se veían hermosas aún más Athena con su vestido negro luciendo como toda una estrella de J-pop...

-te voy a extrañar amiga... -dijo la Yuki con tristeza

-y yo a ti, pero ya lo decidí -contesto Athena agachando la mirada

El castaño al verlas se acerca a las chicas junto con su novia quien lo tomaba del brazo...

-hola chicas...- dijo sin poder dejar de mirar a su mejor amiga

-hola Kyo –le contesto Athena

-ella es Mika mi novia -presento Kyo

-ya a la idol pop la conozco -dijo aun resentida la pelirroja

-y como te dejo en el torneo, yo tampoco la olvidaría -contesto Yuki con un tono burlón

-solo me confié, ¿y tú quién eres? –mirándola con desprecio

-ella es Yuki, mi ex novia

-ya veo... -celosa abrazaba aún más a su novio

-Mika, ¿podemos hablar a solas? –le pregunto la idol

Las chicas se apartan un poco dejando a Yuki y a Kyo esperando...

-espero que no me tengas rencor por lo del torneo, no sé qué me sucedió...yo no soy así

-la próxima vez yo ganare Asamiya -sonríe

-sé que después de esta fiesta, no los volveremos a ver y no quería que tuvieras una mala impresión de mí, en verdad les deseo lo mejor y que sean muy felices...

-gracias, sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver y espero que podamos ser amigas- dijo tomándola de las manos

-"dudo que pienses lo mismo después de esta noche" claro –pensaba Athena tratando de sonreír

Cerca de ahí...

-Kyo, perdóname por lo...

-ya te perdone hace tiempo Yuki, eso ya paso- sonrió el castaño

-qué alivio, espero que sigamos siendo amigos... y te deseo que seas muy feliz con tu verdadero amor

-mi verdadero amor... -contesta algo confundido, luego aparece su novia a su lado tomándolo de la mano...

-Kyo, vamos a sentarnos que ya Athena comenzara a cantar

Todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, animados por los temas espectaculares de la idol pop, luego de terminar de cantar uno de sus temas toma el micrófono para decir unas palabras...

-les deseo mucha felicidad y amor a la feliz pareja, que son mis compañeros y amigos, un brindis por Mai y Andy

Cada uno levantaba sus copas y brindaban por la pareja tomando un trago de sus copas...

-ahora cantare una nueva canción que escribí hace poco, espero que la disfruten porque este tema muestran mis verdaderos sentimientos, "voy a expresar lo que siento por ti a través de esta canción" esto es para ti Kyo, mi Ángel -la música se empezó a escuchar...

Aquí estoy

Tu también

Aunque sea en la imaginación, babe

Esta vez

Quiero ser

La luna llena que te espera

Y te ilumina

Como amiga te he sido fiel

Ahora te llevo en la piel

Sé que no va a suceder

Pero lo puedo soñar

Te digo somos los dos

Como el aire que esta

Flotando libre en la inmensidad

Oigo tu voz sueño contigo

Eres mi ángel de paz

Déjame volar

A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar

Tus alas me llenan el alma

Tu cello de amor

Lo llevo en la piel

Ser solo amigos no es fácil, babe

Despertar es un dolor

Si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero

Y aun espero

Te digo somos los dos

Como el aire que esta

Flotando libre en la inmensidad

Oigo tu voz sueño contigo

Eres mi ángel de paz

Déjame volar

A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar

Tus alas me llenan el alma

Tanto miedo tengo de perderte

Tanto miedo de no verte más

Aunque eres mi amigo

Para mí algo más

Este bello secreto

Mi corazón guardara

Todo lo he soñado

Y era contigo

Te digo somos los dos

Como el aire que esta

Flotando libre en la inmensidad

Oigo tu voz sueño contigo

Eres mi ángel de paz

Déjame volar

A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar

Tus alas me llenan el alma

Aquí estoy

Tu también

Aunque sea en la imaginación, babe

Todos aplauden a la cantante por la forma que canto la estrella pop con tanta pasión y sentimiento, ella mira por última vez a su amado saliendo huyendo del lugar conteniendo sus lágrimas sube a al auto donde su chofer arranco de inmediato por pedido de su Srita, Kyo trato de seguirla pero era tarde ella ya se había ido, este confundido y lleno de dudas se preguntaba ¿me ama? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo?...

-ella te ama, siempre te amo Kyo- le confirmo Yuki

-desde hace 2 años ella me lo confeso -confirmaba una vez más la castaña Shiranui...

-2 años..., y ¿porque nadie me dijo nada? -pregunto el castaño en tono recriminatorio desviando su mirada

-no quería decírtelo, pero yo te lo dije –contesto Yabuki

-ve a buscarla Kyo -dijo la pelirroja

-¿Qué? Pero...

-Kyo no paras de hablar de ella en todo momento, yo fui la de la idea en fugarnos juntos, tu no estabas de acuerdo, no querías alejarte de tu familia y sobre todo...sobre todo de ella tu mejor amiga, tu también la amas -dijo con voz quebrada

-Mika...

-además, espantabas a todos sus pretendientes -reclamaba el menor de los Bogart

-¿a quién te refieres Andy? -pregunta celosa su futura esposa

-yo...pues a Terry –contesto nervioso

-¿Quién yo? –pregunto su hermano mayor

-yo...

Todos miraban al castaño prestando atención de lo que iba a decir...

-ahora entiendo tantas cosas, no lo quería reconocerlo o no lo aceptaba hasta hace poco cuando le dije que me iría, me di cuenta que la necesito y que no puedo vivir sin ella, no me imagino mi vida sin Athena..., yo la quiero, yo... la amo – esto último contesto con una sonrisa seguro de sí mismo

-Kyo... -dijo la pelirroja derramando algunas gotas de lágrimas

-perdóname Mika, lo que sentía por ti no era amor, sino una fantasía tu misterio y lo prohibido era que me obsesionaba al estar a tu lado y no quería lastimarte –dijo mientras la tomándola de la mano

-¡AYYY! Pero que tonta lo olvide por completo -dijo la peli corto exaltada

-¿Qué sucede Yuki? -le pregunto el castaño

-Athena se fue directamente al aeropuerto, ella me dijo que iría de viaje, ella ¡SE VA A ROMA!

-¡QUE! No puedo dejar que se valla no puedo

-entonces ve alcánzala, no te preocupes por mi estaré bien -insistió la pelirroja

-Mika, gracias por comprender y...

-¡QUE ESPERAS! Mi mejor amiga se va a Roma y la quiero en mi boda VEEE –le ordeno Mai

Kyo saca sus llaves y rápidamente sube a su motocicleta arrancando a toda velocidad...

-"espero que no sea demasiado tarde..., no te vayas Athena, no lo hagas..."

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Tokio, una joven se encontraba sentada en el banco preparada con su valija y su pasaje esperando su vuelo con destino a Roma...

-"por lo menos me voy aliviada de que al fin sabes mis sentimientos hacia ti..."

De pronto suena su celular y al ver el nombre del llamante corta de inmediato

-no puedo explicártelo ahora Kyo, debo irme para poder olvidarme de ti, por favor entiéndeme...

Andando en motocicleta sobre la ruta un joven desesperado marcaba una y otra vez...

-¿Por qué no contestas? "¿será que ya tomo el avión?" eso no quiero ni pensarlo -acelerando aún más la velocidad

En el aeropuerto...

"Señores pasajeros les informamos nuevamente que el vuelo con destino a Roma va a partir en 5 minutos..." (Anunciaba la azafata)

-ya es hora..., adiós Kyo, adiós amor

Ella se levanta conteniendo su dolor recordaba los bellos momentos que compartió junto a su amado, sus abrazos, sus sonrisas mientras se dirigía hacia la azafata para entregarle su pasaje...

Luego de unos minutos llega el guerrero al aeropuerto, que era un mundo de gente buscaba a la cantante con la mirada y sin más remedio se acerca al estrado colándose en frente de la fila...

-disculpe Srita... ¿ya salió el vuelo con destino a Roma? -dijo algo agitado

-lo siento joven pero el avión ya despego -le informa

Este angustiado se aleja del estrado y se sienta frustrado en un banco con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo, deprimido se tomaba de sus mechones castaño que caían sobre su rostro, se sentía solo, vacío, débil y derrotado como si una parte de él se fuera en ese maldito avión y la melancolía se apoderaba de el por dentro de su corazón con un infinito dolor y sufrimiento sobre su pecho, recordaba su sonrisa tan llena de vida y en esos momentos únicos que paso junto a ella, ya nada importaba, nada podía hacer, solo derramaba sus lágrimas con remordimiento, pensando que la había perdido para siempre...

-¿te encuentras bien?

Al escuchar esa voz tan dulce e irreconocible levanto lentamente su vista y una tierna sonrisa se le formo en los labios del castaño, era ella este se levanta rápidamente y abraza sorpresivamente con fuerza que la cantante que casi caía...

-Kyo, no te fuiste con...

-no te dejare ir Athena -la interrumpió mirándola a los ojos

-pero...

-quiero probarme algo...

Este la toma de la cintura acercándose lentamente a los tibios labios de Athena rosándolos suavemente comenzando a besarla, ella aún más impresionada sin dudarlo siguió su tierno beso que a la vez era más intenso colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del guerrero realizando de ese beso el más profundo, el saboreaba esos labios tan puros como si necesitara de ellos sintiendo una sensación inexplicable que nunca había sentido por ninguna u otra mujer, luego de unos minutos separan sus bocas por unos instantes para mirarse a los ojos.

-dime que no estoy soñando...

-es la realidad hermosa... te amo, te amo...

Decía emocionado mientras volvía a buscar esos labios tan deseados con ansias...

Continuara...

Canción "Ángel", pertenece a Belinda


	4. Chapter 4 un sueño hecho realidad

Capitulo IV

Paso un mes donde al fin llego el gran día "la boda entre Mai y Andy", todos se encontraban en la gran fiesta de casamiento que se realizó en un hermoso jardín...

-bueno, bueno..., la novia va a lanzar el ramo, todas las hermosas mujeres solteras pueden acercarse y si quieren me pasan sus números telefónicos...las espero chicas -anuncio el "gracioso" Terry por el micrófono

Todas las mujeres entusiasmadas se preparaban detrás de la novia para atrapar el ramo, el castaño se dio cuenta que su nueva novia no se movió de su lado como hicieron las demás chicas.

-¿no iras?

-no, prefiero estar al lado de mi persona favorita –contesto con una sonrisa

-igual no es necesario que vallas

-eh...

Este la toma de la mano...

-Athena durante todo este tiempo que he estado a tu lado me has hecho el hombre más feliz de este mundo, contigo puedo ser yo mismo sin fingimientos sintiéndome cómodo y seguro descubriendo sentimientos que nunca sentí por nadie, no solo gane un gran amor sino también una gran amiga y he sido un ciego en no darme cuenta antes de lo que siento por ti va más allá de una simple amistad y de lo valiosa que eres.

La sorprende haciendo aparecer sobre su mano una pequeña cajita blanca y lo abre mostrándole una hermosa argolla dorada con un diamante amarillo de gran tamaño, luego lo toma y se lo coloca en el dedo anular de su novia.

-yo...

Ella sin habla observaba el hermoso anillo que tenía grabado un sol representado en un estilizado halo de fuego, el sello del clan Kusanagi...

-este anillo lo mande hacer especialmente para ti... te pido humildemente que aceptes casarte conmigo convirtiéndote en la dueña de mi vida y de mi corazón...

-Kyo...aun no creo que este sucediendo

-pero lo está hermosa, di que aceptas por favor

-acepto... si amor acepto

Emocionada lo abraza por unos instantes y los dos sonríen queriendo unir sus labios cuando un ramo de flores golpea la cabeza de Kyo,

-¡LO SIENTO! -grito la novia de la fiesta apenada

La cantante no logro aguantar su risa, este toma el ramo de flores subiéndose a la mesa y grita feliz...

-¡ME VOY A CASAR CON ATHENA! ¡WOOOOW!

Arrojaba el ramo hacia arriba mientras todos los presentes aplaudían festejando su felicidad...

Dos meces después...

Athena apoyada sobre las varillas de su balcón pasaba su primer día en su luna de miel en una hermosa casa de playa, escuchando las tranquilas olas del mar y sentía la brisa que rosaba sobre su piel, el cielo nocturno se encontraba cubierto de estrellas y la luna llena iluminaba con todo su esplendor, se encontraba vestida con un atractivo vestido blanco de noche que le había obsequiado Mai en su despedida de soltera que a la chica le daba pena usarlo, por un momento observa su alianza mientras su amado se acerca a ella y la abraza por detrás depositando un tierno beso sobre el cuello femenino de su amada...

-¿esta lista la Sra. Kusanagi?

-cre...creo que si

-tranquila hermosa...

Este la da vuelta tomándola de la cintura la besa intensamente comenzaba efusivamente repetir una y otra vez ese beso, poco a poco sus manos tomaron confianza como para comenzar a recorrer suavemente el cuerpo de la joven, caricias que provocaban pequeños gemidos en ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y entre besos y caricias la llevo hasta un costado de la cama que estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas, Kyo miro por unos segundos más a su amada, acariciando con dulzura su cabello mientras propinaba pequeños besos en el rostro de Athena, ambos chicos comenzaron a desnudarse uno al otro ella nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo excitada de las nuevas sensaciones que sentían con cada rose de sus manos, de su cuerpo que poco a poco quedaba desnudo, de los nuevos besos que jamás se habían dado.

Ambos cayeron a la cama, quedando Kyo sobre ella, continuo con el juego de besos y caricias, este quería impregnar ese momento en su memoria para siempre y no apresurarlo ¡que exquisita sensación era sentir entre sus manos la hermosa piel desnuda de su amada, y ver como esta se retorcía de placer entre sus brazos!

El miedo se había cesado, por fin se atrevía a hacer lo que tanto tiempo quiso y no pudo ya que él quería que fuera algo inolvidable y único y que mejor momento especial que la noche de bodas, poco a poco comenzó a entrar en ella mientras la besaba con intensidad, primero suave tratando de no dañarla, esperando que se acostumbrara a su húmeda presencia, para comenzar cada vez con estocadas más rápidas y frenéticas, la chica sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía al sentirlo así ¡qué sensación más maravillosa! El mundo desaparecía, no podía percibir ya nada más que la agitada respiración de su guerrero y los latidos de ambos corazones deseosos de llegar a descubrir aún más y más.

Kyo continuaba en su tarea, recorriendo con sus dedos cada centímetro del cuerpo de su esposa mientras Athena acariciaba la espalda de él, su marcado pecho, su rostro, su cabello castaño rebelde que tapaban los hermosos ojos color miel de su amado.

Un gran suspiro seguido de una fuerte corriente eléctrica dentro de sus cuerpos indicaba que llegaba por primera vez para ella a sentir el tan preciado orgasmo.

Se quedaron en la misma posición unos momentos más, alargando ese momento lo más posible, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras se proporcionaban dulces y fugaces besos en todo su rostro.

-gracias -suspiro Athena

-¿Por qué?

-por hacerme inmensamente feliz

Este sonríe depositando un nuevo beso sobre las mejillas sonrojadas de su amada situándose a un lado sin despegar sus ojos en los de su amada quedaba en silencio por un momento...

-hermosa contéstame algo, yo llegue tarde al aeropuerto y el avión ya había despegado lo que no entiendo es... ¿Por qué volviste?

-olvide mi valija sobre el banco donde te encontré, típico -ríe

-amare a esa valija...

-¿solo a la valija?

Pregunto la joven haciendo pucherito, este sonríe situándose nuevamente arriba de ella volviendo a buscar sus dulces y tibios labios susurrándole al oído...

-amor que te parece si revivimos otro sueño...

FIN

Espero que les allá gustado, acepto criticas de todo tipo desde ya Graciassssssss...


End file.
